


A brief peace.

by IceBreeze



Series: Zombie AU [3]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, The Queen and The Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world has gone to hell, you don’t get many moments of peace. This is one of the times they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A brief peace.

**Author's Note:**

> So nobody dies this chapter, because I wanted to give them a break before they go through anymore loss and pain (they’ve been through so much, they need it). Also Renison because i love this ship and Erik still refuses to co-operate.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Send me an Allison/Renee (or another ship, if you so desire) prompt and I'll write a drabble for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

Renee watched the cigarette burn in her hand and let the smoke fill her with a sense of longing. Her eye’s slid shut in an attempt to immerse herself in the memory and the illusion that everything was still fine, mind slipping back into the past. 

_(To Andrew holding it loosely in his hands on the roof, acting as though all that mattered in the world was that moment, that cigarette. To Neil, standing there with a soft smile as they all gathered round a campfire. To Dan and Matt, hugging each other as they posed in front of the camera, candles on the cake burning brightly. To Aaron and Nicky arguing, one flamboyant and passionate, the other subdued and angry.  
_

_To a time before the world broke)._

They’d found a new shelter to stay for now, somewhere that was far from any other living creature, and with it a rare moment of peace. There had been no danger there- for now, at least- so Renee finally allowed herself to mourn.

_(Only for a moment. Soon, she’d have to return and they’d have to figure out what to do. She’d have to not show how hard it was to see her friends so fractured._

_She’d have to hide how much it hurt)._

The sound of footsteps crunching on leaves alerted her to someones approach and she opened her eyes just in time to see Allison settle on the ground beside her. Her eyes had dark circles around them from a lack of sleep and she was covered in blood and grime, but somehow she still managed to look beautiful despite it all. Throughout it all, Allison had been her only support- the only one who refused to break and remained reliable throughout the carnage.

_(She remembered what she had told her, on a night similar to this but in a time that was so different:_

_“My vulnerability is something that belongs to only two people in this world- myself and you. I refuse to break for anyone else and will fight them to the bitter end if they try to prove differently.”_

_Somehow, she made words that should be arrogant and naive seem like a simple fact. Renee didn’t doubt it when she said it, and that was a comfort she would forever be grateful for)._

In her hand was another cigarette. Renee watched as she took the lighter from her hands and lit it, letting it burn away without taking a drag. She didn’t say anything, simply sitting there in silence as the smoke from their cigarettes mingled and grew, and Renee felt her eye’s sting with tears she hadn’t been able to shed.

_(There had been no time for rest. No time for grief or vulnerability, not when the world had gone to hell and you were suddenly responsible for the survival of those you care for)._

After the fight with Neil and Andrew, they’d waited for two weeks before they had to move on. Two weeks was all the time they could allow. Nobody had come, and though they wanted to wait for Coach, they couldn’t risk staying in Columbia any longer. 

_(He’d said he’d contact them, but any attempts to call his phone took them to voicemail and no matter what caused it, it meant they wouldn’t see him again)._

The house had too many memories (like the bloodstains in the hall, the smell of smoke and the dent in the wall where a body had crashed through it) and wasn’t secure enough for them to live there. Every passing day had brought the zombies closer to them and if they hadn’t moved fast, they’d have been over run and everything would be for naught.

_(That hadn’t stopped them lingering as they left, in hopes that someone would turn up to join them)._

After leaving, they’d had no place to go- no home, no destination, nowhere safe that they could stay. So they had to drift, traveling aimlessly in hopes of finally finding a safe place. 

_(They were still searching)._

There had been no time to burn the bodies without attracting hostile attention, so they hadn’t been able to mourn properly. Dan’s body had been left behind (there was too many threats in the university. There was nothing they could do). Andrew, Neil and Nicky had been hastily buried in the garden, with a constant eye out in case they needed to drop everything and run. 

Renee hadn’t been able to mourn them. Not then. (Not until now). She was the leader, the one who had to hold the group together (Matt hadn’t spoken a word since it all began, still traumatized by Dan’s and Neil’s consecutive deaths at his hand. Kevin teetered on the edge of a breakdown, too fragile for anyone to rely on at the moment. Allison was the only one in her right mind, but she had admitted that Renee had more experience in survival than any of them and was thereby more suitable). She had to be strong, because if she allowed herself to be vulnerable around Kevin and Matt, they would fall.

_(They were relying on her. She couldn’t let them down)._

But around Allison, none of that mattered. Allison was the one she could be weak around, because Allison accepted everything about her and held nothing back when it came to her. Allison didn’t need her to be strong, because she was strong in her own ways.

_(Allison was the one she loved. The one she would tear apart the world to keep alive._

_And sometimes, she wondered if that was what she’d have to do)._

The clink of a bottle being placed on the ground brought her back to reality and she turned to see Allison placing a cup of hot chocolate on the ground in front of them and for a moment, Renee is confused (neither of them like hot chocolate, neither of them enjoy it, so why? And how?), but then she remembers Andrew and his love for sweet things, the way he would guzzle hot chocolate like Kevin drank vodka and it clicks.

_(It’s for Andrew)._

This time, her eye’s water and she let’s out a watery sob because _fuck_ , she misses him. (He was her best friend and yet she killed him. She always thought he’d be the one to survive because he was so determined to not let anything break him. She thought he’d finally live happily now that he’d had Neil. She thought he’d finally gotten a break). She dragged her gaze from the mug to look at Allison, who looked as though she didn’t care about anything, and said quietly:

“I thought you didn’t like Andrew.”

There was a moment of silence as Allison placed her cigarette on the ground by the mug, before she turned her head so she could look Renee in the eye as she said:

“I don’t. But you do.”

And at that, Renee allowed herself to finally break, to let herself be weak and grief in a world that didn’t take kindly to sorrow because Allison understood. She always understood and she would always be there, supporting her. It didn’t matter if she was strong or not, because they would carry each others burdens to make it easier to bear. So she let the tears fall as Allison gently pried the cigarette from her white knuckled grip and place it with the other one before wrapping her arms around her, holding her as she shook. She only spoke once before Renee had calmed down, head limp against her chest as they lay on the ground, because all she needed to say was-

“We’ll pull through. We always have. And fuck if anyone’s going to stop that now.”

_(Because together, they could make that a reality)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
